corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Corn Sky Wiki
Welcome to the Corn Sky Wiki Welcome to the Corn Sky wiki, the site all about my Penguin Corn Sky from the virtual world of Club Penguin. I will create some wacky or weird pages on the wiki. Some pages on the wiki will be unrelated to Club Penguin for example: Scooby-Doo. Whenever I sometimes make a weird page, I also call the page a weird name. Rory is the mascot for this wiki. He will help me find spelling and gramming errors on the wiki. Please read the Policy page for the list of rules on this wiki. I am also trying to work on making the Corn Sky Wiki more better with more pages, photos, polls, etc. On the wiki, I roleplay as Corn Sky. Example: Corn Sky will try to make the wiki better. One more thing, Have fun editing! Puffleexperts (talk) 18:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Puffleexperts. ''- (The Corn Sky Wiki is rated PG. Parental guidance may be needed for some videos or images on the wiki). For more info, see Rating.'' Pages This is a list of pages on the wiki. This is more easier than searching all over the wiki. If I create more pages, I will add more page links below. Just click on the page link to go there. This page is the homepage of the wiki, as seen above saying "home". This wiki will be very generous and kind to show you to other websites and wiki pages. Corn Sky Wiki, Corn Sky, Corny, Corn Pops, Protests, Froot Loops, Rice Krispies, Mini-Wheats, Spongebob Squarepants, Corn Sky Tracker, Greenflake, My Penguin, Mascots, Penguin, Puffle, Mellow, Funnyface, Fun Trivia, Golden Puffle, Tartans, Legend, Treasure Me!, Recycle Plz, Usernames, Club Penguin Island, My Roads, Grumpypuffle, Rory, Online Info, Angelina, Bailee, Lolz, Dubstep, Pinkie, Blossom, Romantic, Puffleman, Jose, Kipper, Favorite, Lols, Club Penguin, Igloo, Mood, Randomless-ness, Raisin Bran, Cocoa Krispies, Frosted Flakes, Apple Jacks, Cinnamon Jacks, Barack Obama, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Spring and Maple, Walt Disney, Mickey and Bosko, Crispix Cereal, Honey Smacks, Kellogg's, Streets, What is this, Apple Jacks +, Frosted Cheerios and Frosted Flakes, Rabbids Invasion, Movie Studios, Immo, Other Accounts, Corn Flakes, Special K, INCORRECT KICK!, K-mart and Wal-mart, Cookie Crisp, Golden Grahams, General Mills, Honey Nut Cheerios, Frosted Cheerios, Trix, Lucky Charms, My Takings, Cocoa Puffs, Cheerios, Photo of the day, Daily Polls, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Sour Punch and Sour Patch, Live Puffles, Funny Photos, Food and Drinking, Cereal Packs, Cereal, Sep 11, Corn Sky Wiki:Rating, Herbert P. Bear Esquire, Thursday, Special Surprise, The iPad, Dora the Explorer, Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry, Curious George, Max and Ruby, Tanner and Kane, Puffle Food, Pony and Unicorn, 2001-2011, All Categories, The Happy Harmonied, Job Openings, Angelica and Angelina, Reese's Puffs, Future wiki, Krave Cereal, Ammaro, Did I?, All Bran, Reporting, Pookie. Special Pages Corn Sky Wiki:Rating, Photo of the day, Corn Sky Tracker, Online Info, Usernames, Daily Polls, Special Surprise, INCORRECT KICK!, Corn Sky, All Categories, Future wiki. Latest activity External Links These are all the external links on the wiki. Note: not all of them will be added from specific pages. Wikia's official site and my other created wikis are included below. Clubpenguin.com Poptropica.com Frootloops.com Applejacks.com Piratesonline.com Moviestarplanet.com Nick.com Pbskids.org Wikia.com happy-harmonies.wikia.com/ protest-ideas.wikia.com/. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring on Wikia's Video Library. Poll: The poll below will update with new polls every Thursday at 6:30 PM ET / 5:30 PM CT. Weekly Poll What is your favorite type of candy? Reese's Snickers Twix Other Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Infobox templates Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:Article management templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Site administration Category:Image wiki templates Category:Watercooler Category:Videos Category:Old VS New Category:Templates Category:Forums Category:Category templates Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:Files Category:Images Category:Site maintenance Category:Chat Category:Images Category:Twin Pages Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Site administration Category:Article management templates Category:Community Category:Category templates Category:Forums Category:Organization Category:Help desk Category:Old VS New Category:Hidden categories Category:Files Category:Images Category:Help Category:Chat Category:Pookie Category:Browse Category:Twin Pages Category:Cereal Category:Protests